Lying to Me
by LittleMissPandy-Chan
Summary: Mello and Matt have an old friend from Whammy's working with them.She claims to have had amnesia for the past two years so all she remembers is what they tell her.What happens when everything you know is a lie? Melloxoc Slight Mattxoc rated M language
1. I don't care what your saying

_**I don't care what you're saying  
I don't care what you're thinking  
I don't care about anything  
Get ready, motherfucker, 'cause I'm happening**_

_-Avril Lavigne_

A young girl ran down an alley way. She was wearing a tight black leather dress and high heels, in her left hand was a large duffel bag, and in her right was a pistol. She was currently using the pistol to shoot behind her, at her attackers. She mentally cursed as another bullet whizzed by her head oh yes, she was going to kill Mello for sending her here. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the group following her.

As she neared the edge of the alley way a red mustang slid in front of the entrance. The passenger door opened up."Get in!"A too familiar voice yelled. The young girl jumped into the car and slammed the door as the car sped off. The girl leaned against the seat, before running her hand through the bleach blonde hair. She quickly removed the wig, before allowing her blond hair to sweep to her mid back.

"God McKayla.I thought you would be ten times more careful."Her favorite gamer remarked."Well you know I tend to love to be reckless."She smirked at him."Oh by the way. Nice outfit."He smirked at her glare."Watch it Matt."She said before laughing at him."I got it all, but I don't see why his dumb ass thinks I had to go. I should have been at H.Q. with you, protecting his idiotic ass."McKayla.I mumbled into the darkness.

Suddenly she heard a gun cock, as she felt cool metal press into the back of her neck."Shit."She whispered."Now what did you call me?"A rather evil voice growled out."Oh hey Mello."She sighed nervously."What the heck did you say about me?"Mello growled again. McKayla sighed again."Look, Mels she almost got killed, her nerves are shot okay?"Matt said quickly to keep her from being killed in his car.

McKayla sighed with relief as the gun was taken away from her neck, as they pulled into a garage. McKayla quickly got out of the car before Mello had a chance to kill her. She waited for the other two to get out before walking over to the large steel door. She punched in the code before walking inside, Mello and Matt on her heels.

McKayla growled as she walked into the main room. When she stepped in the door she heard someone whistle at her."Looking good."A man she had never seen before yelled. McKayla walked over to him."Who are you?"She smiled flirtly."I'm new. Just started today. I'm in sector two."He smirked, expecting her to be impressed. He thought she was just a prostitute."What did you say to me?"She smiled.

"I said, you look good in that dress."He smirked. McKayla smiled."And you look good with that bullet through your head."She smirked."Wha-"He couldn't finish because McKayla had pulled her pistol out and shot him. McKayla smiled and walked away."Damn McKayla! That's the third guy in three months."Mello complained as he followed McKayla into her room."I need to change."She sighed as Mello slammed her door.

"And I need to know what happened."Mello growled as he sat on her bed. She sighed and ignored him. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red and black striped long sleeve shirt. She quickly pulled off the dress before pulling on the pants and the shirt. She looked at Mello as she put her socks on and her boots; they came up over her jeans and had red buckles.

She sighed before sitting on the bed beside Mello."You know, it's not always smart to change in front of a Mafia leader, definitely not one who's three years older than you."He smirked as she just ignored him."It went as planned. I got in through one of his little prostitute friends. When it was all said and done I got the stuff, and ran."She mentally smirked as she left certain details out to piss off the blonde.

Rather or not Mello would admit it, McKayla and Matt both knew he was worried about her choice in life .McKayla was brought out of her thoughts when Mello growled slightly."Did you sleep with him?"Mello said, not even looking at her. McKayla laughed."Of course not Melsy. You know I'm saving myself for you."She said with a fake smile. Mello glared at her."Well what the fuck do you want me to say huh?"McKayla sighed before standing up.

"You're my boss, not my friend; you've pointed that out countless times. We used to be friends Mello, or should I say Mihael. You're just lucky I'm here half the time to save your sorry ass!"She screamed before going to walk out of the room. Mello quickly grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the door."Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you're talking to like that, but you better watch it. I'm your boss, you report to me no one else. You don't treat me like I'm one of your buddies around here to joke around and mess with!"Mello screamed as his face merely an inch from hers."Your right. You're my boss so mind your own god damn business about who I sleep with and who I hang out with. I told you how I felt a long time ago and you brushed me off for that slut of yours!"McKayla yelled back at him with and acid tone."Don't say that about her."Mello said, all anger gone."Well then maybe you shouldn't date prostitutes."McKayla continued to glare at him."You're just a stupid little kid. You don't know what love is, that is why I told you I don't love you. I don't love you and never will."Mello looked down, still holding her wrist.

"Thanks for clearing all those lies you told me up, just what I wanted to hear."McKayla ripped her wrist from his hand, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes. She didn't look at him as she walked out of her room, slamming the door rather loudly. Mello just sat there, fuming. Matt sighed when he heard McKayla's door slam. He paused his video game and waited. Moments later his bedroom door swung open then closed as McKayla collapsed into his arms. She was only sixteen and she was the second most important and strong person in this mafia. Matt sighed as he just hugged McKayla. She never let anybody see her cry; she just allowed the silent sobs to rack her body.

**Well this is the first chapter I guess [:**

**Read & Review?**


	2. Your memories keep me near

_**All of my memories keep you near.**_

_**In silent moments imagine you here.**_

_**All of my memories keep you near.**_

_**Your silent whispers, silent tears**_

_**-Within Temptation**_

_A young girl sighed as she walked into the orphanage. She was there because her father had sent her there. He had said something about having a mission for her. She didn't understand because she was only seven, but he said in time she would understand. The young girl's pigtails were beginning to get annoying so she quickly removed them, she was wearing a dress which she hated but she would have to cope. The dress clung to her frail form. It was black and white and kind of looked like a maid's dress in a way; it went in perfect contrast with her hair and eyes._

_When she turned a corner she heard screaming."He is not better than me!"A boy's voice yelled. The young girl peaked around the corner and saw a blond boy yelling at a red headed boy. The red head was playing a video game, ignoring the blonde's outburst. In the corner another boy with white hair, was putting together a puzzle. The red headed boy seemed to be the oldest, and had a candy cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth. The blond one seemed to be the middle child; he was waving a chocolate bar in the air, as he used his arms for emphasis. The white haired boy was in his pajamas, and was frequently looking over at the other two, with uninterested eyes._

_The girl smiled as she walked from around the corner. The blonde looked up at her and ran over to her."Hi!"He smiled. His smile held a slight hint of mischievousness, even though he was still young. She could tell he would cause her trouble. He probably even broke a few hearts already. The young girl returned his smile nervously."Hi."She smiled again, this time innocently. She looked to see if the others were paying attention, but they weren't they continued with their tasks as if she wasn't there._

_The boy looked her up and down before holding out his hand."I'm Mello."He smirked slightly as she took his hand."I'm Shane."She looked at him warily. There was a slightly dark aura around him even though he was young."So how old are you, like six?"Mello said, sizing her up. Shane huffed angrily."I'm seven."She said before crossing her arms. She hated when people assumed she was so young, she had inherited her mother's figure, very small and fragile._

_"Well you're so small you look like your five but I said six because you seem smart."He smirked as he copied her movements."Really now? I thought you were a girl but then I heard your voice and decided you might not be a girl after all, but I may still be wrong. You could just be a manly girl "She smirked at how angry he was at her comment. Mello let a growl rip from his throat before pouncing on her. Shane let out a yelp in surprise__._

_Mello tackled Shane to the ground. Shane let out a loud shriek as she hit the floor, with Mello on top of her. The boy sitting on the couch looked up from his game boy. He watched Mello and the younger girl rolling around on the floor. The red head sighed as he set his game down and walked over to the blond boy and brunette girl. He pulled Mello off of the girl."Matt!"Mello screamed as he was pulled off of the girl._

_Shane glared at Mello and if looks could kill, everyone in a ten mile radius would be dead. The older boy, Shane presumed to be Matt walked over to her. He crouched down and patted her head."Hey calm down babe. Mello's just got a temper that's all."He said flashing her smile. Shane smiled back at him as he helped her up, a small blush spreading over her cheeks._

_"I'm Matt."He smiled as he took her hand, helping her up."Shane."The young girl giggled slightly at his smile."You must be new here."Matt smiled as she nodded__.__ Shane glanced over at Mello and saw that he was chewing on a chocolate bar. He seemed a lot calmer now that he had his chocolate. Mello walked over to her and offered another smile._

_"I guess I'm umm...sorry..."He said in a very low voice. Shane nodded at his words."Well come on you have to meet Roger!"Matt yelled as he grabbed Mello and Shane's hand before running down the hall. Shane smiled as she was being pulled down the hall. Had she had just made her first friends?_

_**New Chapter [: Yay?**_

_**Back to the present in next chapter [:**_


	3. No Youll never be alone

_**No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
-Skillet**_

Matt yawned loudly as he awoke. He glanced over and saw one of his favorite blondes sleeping.

"McKayla honey wake up."He shook her, only to hear her growl. Matt jumped back slightly."You're not a damn dog."He whispered as he shook her again.

This time she rolled over and glared up at him. Before Matt could think, there was a gun pressed to his head. He gulped nervously.

"Morning Matt."McKayla giggled demonically. Matt just kind of glared at her.

"Kay Kay honey. Get your gun off of my head."Matt pleaded.

McKayla shrugged, tossing the gun to the other side of the room. She cuddled back up in his covers and Matt just laughed. He stood up with a slight shrug. He was wearing only his boxers, since that was basically his pajamas, with a yawn he couldn't help but wonder if Mello stayed in McKayla's room last night or if he had wondered back into his room. Hearing a sharp knock at his door Matt walked over and opened it. Mello was standing outside, fully dressed.

"Get dressed we're going out, have you see Kayla?"Mello said before hearing a slight growl from Matt's bed.

"You know she hates being called Kayla Mels..."Matt mumbled out as Mello swung the door open.

Sitting on Matt's bed, with the covers pooled around her waist, was McKayla. The strap of her tank top was sliding down her shoulder as she rubbed her eyes from sleep. McKayla merely shrugged at the incredulous look Mello was giving her. Mello shook his head when McKayla climbed out of bed; she was wearing just a tank top and her underwear.

"Get dressed, we have a meeting...with Near."Mello glared at the floor as Matt and McKayla's eyed widened.

They both knew how much Mello hated Near, and he was gonna meet with him? Something wasn't right here.

"Yes Mello."McKayla was the first to speak up, in a professional tone.

She quickly snatched her jeans off of Matt's floor, and slipped them on. When she pulled her shirt over her head she threw Matt's clothes at him. When they were finished dressing they followed Mello to the garage.

Mello climbed into the biggest vehicle there, a shiny black, newly acquired Hummer. McKayla raised an eyebrow as she climbed in the back seat. As Mello started the car up, she realized something, he was being uncharacteristically quit. She looked at the look on Mello's face, what could possibly be wrong with him? When they pulled up to the airport, she looked at Mello again. She leaned up and whispered something to Matt; he nodded before leaving the car. McKayla climbed over the seats, into the passenger seat beside Mello.

"Mello, what happened?"McKayla asked, looking at the expression on his face.

"L...he's..."Mello couldn't finish the sentence, he just looked down.

McKayla's eyes widened as she caught on. She put all the pieces together, why he was acting like this, why he was upset.

"OH Mello..."McKayla climbed on top of the console, and placed her arms around him, he didn't move.

She knew Mello wouldn't cry, he would get angry, but right now he needed someone, even though he would never admit it. They were about to fly to Japan, to attend L's funeral, and find Kira. He hadn't said it, but she knew it was what was going to happen.

After a moment Mello's pride got the best of him.

"Get off, I'm not some little pansy, I'm not gonna cry."Mello growled pushing McKayla away.

She sighed as he got out the car, she followed suit. When she got out Matt gave her a look that said _so what is it?_ McKayla just shook her head as they walked towards the airport. Mello pulled out three tickets for a trip to Japan as they neared the gates. McKayla looked back at the parking lot, her home, England. She knew deep in her soul this would be the last time she would ever see it. As she looked back she remembered all her memories, before hearing Mello's voice calling her to follow them. She was only sixteen, yet she was in the mafia, and about to risk her life for Mello, her and Matt both. They could both call it quits and leave anytime they wanted to, but they didn't. They would follow Mello into hell in back if they had to, cause let's face it; it had been like that for nine years now. Every time Mello did something dangerous Matt and McKayla were right on his heels, no matter what. There was something that bound them to each other, what it was none of them knew


	4. Some of them want to use you

_**Some of them want to use you**_

_**Some of them want to get used by you**_

_**-Marilyn Manson**_

"_Come on McKayla!"Mello screamed as he climber out his bedroom window._

_McKayla looked over at Matt curiously, he shrugged, turning off his game boy as he climbed out the window after Mello. McKayla giggled as she ran over to the window, following them. They were climbing on the roof, to run away. It had been Mello's idea. McKayla smiled at her friends. She was eight now and Mello was nine with Matt being ten. As they sat on the roof she glanced around the orphanage. It had been her home now for a year, and she had made so many great friends. She wasn't sure if Mello was being true about his intentions of running away, but she didn't care. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't let the boys have all the fun without her, could she? Mello jumped to his feet as he looked at the forest. He pointed a finger at a dark path, before looking up at the moon._

"_We'll follow that path into town."Mello said, so sure of himself._

_McKayla and Matt nodded, smiling happily. Mello walked over to the building edge and began climbing down the garden lattice. Matt and McKayla followed suit, with Matt going first, so he could make sure to help McKayla down. As all six of their feet hit the ground they all took off running, towards the forest that surrounded the property. They ran for about ten minutes, until they came to the small cabin that was hidden in the forest. Mello unlocked it and led the other two inside, just as it began to run._

_Inside the cabin there was one huge bed, a fireplace, a stove, and a small bathroom. It was just big enough for the three children. Their stuff lay in suitcases in the corner, from where they had snuck things in for this day. Mello walked over and began lighting the fireplace happily. McKayla laid down on the bed beside Matt, thinking. She had just run away from home, with her two best friends, she couldn't help but wonder how long it would last. She knew that before long, Mello would get bored and want to leave, when L came to visit of course._

_Mello stood, staring into the fireplace. Matt and McKayla laid on their backs on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Did Mello know L was at the orphanage right now, that he had come to visit everyone after they left? McKayla shook the idea from her head as she thought about her new name. L had named her McKayla himself, telling her that here they never used their real names, she couldn't help but wonder why. L was a mysterious man, in McKayla's eyes. After a moment McKayla heard footsteps outside, she sat straight up, looking around._

"_Guys..."McKayla whimpered nervously. _

_Mello and Matt nodded nervously. After a moment the door swung open, it was dark outside now, so the children could barely see who was at the door. After a moment the fire reflected the man's evil smile, he smirked as he held up an axe. McKayla shrieked as he dove onto the bed, for her. Mello had yanked her off just in time. McKayla looked back to see the axe embedded in the bed, where her head had previously been. Mello didn't hesitate, pulling her out of the cabin by her wrist, following Matt. McKayla ran, tears stinging her eyes. After a moment they heard a whoosh, and looked back. The cabin was in flames, and the man was growing closer and closer every second._

"_Mello…"McKayla whimpered, as Mello snapped out of his trance and grabbed her again, pulling her through the woods. _

_They weren't sure where they were going; they just knew they had to get away, at any cost. After what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes, they came upon the orphanage. They bolted inside and locked the door. The three children sat with their backs against the door, breathing heavily. They all looked at each other, with an understanding; this was to never be spoken of again…_


	5. Lying to you Lying to Myself

**Lying to you,**

**Lying to myself**

**Maybe one day we'll escape this **

**self proclaimed Hell**

**-Me**

As McKayla stared out the window of the plane she couldn't help but to be reminded of that day many years back, when her Matt and Mello had snuck out and almost been killed. No one had ever mentioned it, because that day was the day that marked their secret pact. They had a pact to never leave each other no matter what. That pact was the reason why McKayla was still with the pair, that she had dubbed "her boys". McKayla and Mello had been lovers once, when Mello had tricked her into believing he actually loved her, a weight that weighed heavily on her heart. She knew Mello was an ass the day she met him, but she was attracted to him for only god knows why. As McKayla glanced over at Mello she wondered if he was cursing her right now.

Mello and Matt had cried, but McKayla hadn't she a tear. How could she? No one could know who she honestly was, except for Matt and Near. She wanted to tell Mello but she was afraid of how he would react.

After a few moments McKayla felt as if she was being watched as McKayla glanced around the cabin she didn't see anyone. She shrugged as she looked at Matt. McKayla's laptop was open and she was listening to music with her head phones. Suddenly her screen turned white and the infamous L showed up on her screen. In her headphones she heard the computerized voice of "L". "McKayla Heart. Believe it or not it is actually me. I hate to inform you that I had to tell a small white lie, to get you Matt and Mello to Japan. I know the boys will get furious with my lie, but I needed to get to you somehow. When you go to the meeting with Near when you get off the plane I will be there. I believe it's time that our secret come out, about you and I. Also, I need you to be careful, Kay Beyond is on the loose again...and I have no clue as to where he is."As those last words were spoken McKayla immediately shut her laptop.

McKayla excused herself to go to the bathroom. She immediately grabbed the toilet and began puking. When she finished she looked in the mirror and realized how pale she was. Beyond has to be the only man on this earth that McKayla is afraid of. He was a well known ruthless killer, she had been the only victim to ever escape alive. After a moment McKayla splashed her face with water and walked out. As she sat down Matt and Mello gave her strange looks that she just shrugged off. She didn't want to explain to them what had just happened cause they would understand soon enough, the landing strip was coming in view.

As they exited the airport McKayla noticed the black limo that had all of their names on a sign in front of it. McKayla, Matt and Mello all walked over to the limo. They all put their things in the back and climbed inside. The driver nodded at them as they drove off. The limo was silent as they drove down the road. McKayla was shaking slightly, but the boys took it as her being sad, rather than scared. But the truth was, she was more afraid then she had ever been. After today she wasn't sure how long she would have friends, let alone be alive...

**Wooop new chapter ;D**

**There's a twist in there huh?**

**Well you know what to do review please!**


	6. SORRY

**Hello Hello Hello lovelies**

Yes I am back from the dead(it seems) no really, I appologize for putting this story on hiatus so long, it just crushes my heart to see that you have all been here patiently with my story tucked into the far recesses of your mind, without a second thought. Anywho, yes, I am back and I will be updating and reediting this story very, very soon, so no need to fear you will have your other installments.

Once again I apologize for the delay it has just been one bad thing after another at my house, but everything seems to have calmed down for the moment.

Until next time lovelies,

Pandy-Chan


End file.
